New Beginnings
by DarkMoments
Summary: Set after the Soul Society Society sent some Shinigamis to help Kurosaki Ichigo to check on the strange disappearance in Karakura what happens when they get sucked into the time turner machine that was brings people back to the past?


**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Summary : Set after the Soul Society Society sent some Shinigamis to help Kurosaki Ichigo to check on the strange disappearance in Karakura. What happens when they get sucked into a machine that brings people back into the past?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I don't own **BLEACH**. Hey guys, i have actually published this story before but I deleted it and I came across it recently and have decided to start it up again. Please review and tell me what you think! This story is set before the arrancar arc and after Rukia's rescue and Aizen's betrayal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Prologue<p>

"Kuchiki Rukia, Soul Society have decided to assign you on a mission to the real world along with the other selected Shinigamis to check on the strange disappearance of the humans in Karakura Town. Kurosaki Ichigo will be aiding on whatever he can help with." the black butterfly spoke as its wings fluttered around rapidly.

Rukia hurriedly ran to the Sekimon Gate mentally cursing Renji as he had switched off her alarm clock when he was over at her house the day before.

She was out of breath by the time she reached the gate. To her utmost disappointment, everyone was already there, she had secretly hoped that someone else was later than her. It was obvious that they had been waiting for her as their eyes lit up as soon as they spotted her.

Matsumuto Rangiku clapped her hands as Rukia stepped towards them." Our princess here has arrived already! Now we can leave" Byakuya stared down at her, "You're late" he stated coldy.

"S-S-Sorry, I…" Rukia started talking, but then she was interrupted by Renji. "It was my fault Taichou, I had accidently switched off her alarm clock" he apologized. Rukia smiled at him gratefully, thanking him silently.

Rukia looked around, many Shinigamis were around the Sekimon gate. Captain Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumuto were there, Ikkaku and Yumichika from the Eleventh Squad , Hanataro was there too, probably to help the injured people, and, of course, her brother and Renji were there too.

"Now that everyone is here, we should better get going." Hitsugaya Toshiro said. "I can't wait to go to the real world, I heard that there is a shopping sale right now!"

"MATSUMUTO! We are on a mission, not a vacation" Her Captain barked at her.

The Sekimon gate opened as the Shinigamis went in one by one. Rukia sighed softly as she whispered, "I hoped you haven't forgotten me yet, Strawberry."

* * *

><p>Rukia stepped onto the grounds, they had arrived in Karakura Town, "Kuchiki, I believe you still remember where Kurosaki Ichigo lives" Hitsugaya Taichou asked her.<p>

Rukia nodded, feeling a sense of warmth as she thought of her friends who are living here and that she was going to meet them really, really soon.

"Good, that might come in handy in case we need him for something. The twelve division had reported that the people that had disappeared seemed to be limited to people from Karakura High School, therefore, we will be attending there to keep an eye on them. You should inform Kurosaki and his friends," Hitsugaya calmly said, "I do not want him to be freaking out and blow our cover as soon as we walk into the school."

"Um..Sorry to interrupt, but where will we be staying?" Hanatarou meekly said.

"Yeah about that, me and Kuchiki Taichou has discussed and decided that we would be splitting up. Each of us would be stationed near Kurosaki and his friends."

Apparently, to her delight, Rukia was to be stationed with Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Matsumuto with Inoue Orihime, Ikkaku and Yumichika with Chad, and the rest to be staying with Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. Kuchiki Byakuya frowned when he heard Yoruichi's name but did not say anything.

Unfortunately, Renji seemed to be unhappy with his position, "This is UNFAIR, why do Rukia get to be alone?" he yelled.

"That's because she is used to the human world already, Abarai, and stop yelling" Hitsugaya said sternly.

"Soul Society has done the necessary arrangement already, everyone except Kuchiki Rukia will be new tomorrow." Hitsugaya turned towards Rukia, "The students think that you went for a long vacation, so you will be back in school tomorrow."

"Your gigais are here, made by the twelve division," he continued as Hanatarou gave out their gigais.

"I suggest you guys go inside your gigais now if you do not want unnecessary trouble of people reporting floating bodies while you guys are carrying your gigais. Have a good rest tonight, we will meet in school tomorrow."

"Good night, nii-sama. See you tomorrow." Rukia bowed as she bade farewell to her brother, their relationship had gotten better after he revealed that he adopted her because of her sister. Byakuya nodded and signaled Renji to follow him as they left.

Rukia sighed and began to walk to Ichigo's house, she smirked as a plan formed in her head. But she needed Ichigo to help her.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as soon as she spotted him walking back into his house.

"Rukia? But...I thought…you…soul society" he rambled on as Rukia could not make out what exactly he was talking about.

"I need your help, Ichigo" as she told him her plan.

"That was the stupidest plan, I have ever heard. It won't work, my family aren't that stupid to believe that" he said after hearing her so called plan.

But he was wrong as soon as they walked into the house, Rukia unleashed her 'plan' and started crying as she told everyone her 'story'.

"…and that was what made me homeless and poor" Rukia wailed as she wiped her 'tears' off her face with her handkerchief.

"Don't worry, Rukia-Chan, our family will always welcome you here" Kurosaki Isshin said as he comforted Yuzu who was crying because of Rukia's 'sad past'.

Kurosaki Karin merely raised her eyebrows and stared at Rukia, clearly not buying her story, but did not say anything.

"Rukia-chan! Here's your bed, I hope you like it!" Yuzu proudly presented her new 'work'. "Thanks Yuzu-chan, I really like it" Rukia smiled politely at her.

Rukia was kind of disappointed when she realized she was placed in Karin and Yuzu's room 'like a normal person' as Ichigo had put it as.

"Guess I have to make do with it," she mumbled to herself. She wrapped herself in the blanket and fell asleep as soon as her head sank onto the pillow.

* * *

><p>"GOOOOOOOOOOD MORRRRRNIIIINNNG ICHIGOOOOOO!"<p>

Rukia woke up as she heard a crash followed by a 'WHAT THE HELL' shout from Ichigo. She yawned and looked at the clock, it was already 8 in the morning.

"Good morning, Rukia-chan. Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu smiled as Rukia walked towards the table.

Ichigo was already at the table grumbling about something which Rukia could only pick up a few words like 'stupid dad' and 'not enough sleep'.

"We are done, let's go Rukia. We are going to school now" Ichigo says as he took his school bag from the chair.

As they arrived in class, Asano Keigo was the first person to greet them, "Oh my, so the rumors are true, Rukia-chan is back!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back, Kuchiki-san!" a familiar voice behind Keigo said.

Rukia smiled, "It's good to be back here too, Inoue" as Inoue Orihime came towards her," Matsumuto-san has explained to me what was happening, it great to see you guys again!"

Beside her, Chad agreed, "we explained to Ishida too."

"That's good, we might need help if anything goes wrong" she nodded her head.

"Get back to your seats, class. I have an announcement to make" Ochi sensei said as she walked into the classroom.

"Firstly, I would like to say welcome back to Kuchiki Rukia, who returned from her vacation. Secondly, we have to introduce you to number of new transfers. We have a new transfer student, his name is Arabai Renji, let's welcome him!" she said as she clapped when Renji came in.

"That's weird, I thought the rest were supposed to be here too" Ishida said as the rest nodded.

"Now come to think of it, Hitsugaya Taichou didn't say what they were supposed to be."Rukia said thoughtfully.

Ishida thought carefully, "If they are not students that means they are…"

"Now let me introduce you to your new teachers" Ichigo felt his head banging the tables.

'TEACHERS? What are they suppose to teach? The art of fighting?' Ichigo thought.

"This is Kuchiki sensei, he will be teaching you calligraphy. Matsumuto sensei will be teaching you art. While Ikkaku sensei and Yumichika sensei is teaching you dojo. Let's welcome them." Ochi sensei said proudly.

"Well, we definitely know they they are here but where's Toshirou and Hanatarou?" Ichigo asked.

Speaking of the devil , Hitsugaya appeared at the doorway. Matsumuto exclaimed, "there you were, I have been looking for you! Class, this is my nephew. I am currently babysitting him, so he has no choice but to follow me here," she said as she ruffled his hair.

Ichigo tried to hide his smile at the fact that Toshirou needed to be 'babysitted', maybe this mission isn't that bad, he mused.

Hanatarou came panting at the doorway, "G-g-good morning, I'm the new nurse that will be taking care of you as the previous one had retired."

'Retire?' everyone in the class thought, 'the previous nurse was only 24!'

"Well, we sure have many new staff today!" Ochi sensei said happily. As the rest of the class were either drooling over Byakuya or Rangiku, or thinking how cute Toshirou looked like in his uniform.

'Well,' Ichigo thought, 'it's going to be a long day.'

To Ichigo's displeasure, they had calligraphy for the first period. Byakuya cleared his throat, "As Ochi-sensei said, I'm Kuchiki Byakuya. Pleasure to meet you" he said as he gave a polite bow.

"Kuchiki? Are you related to Kuchiki Rukia-san, Kuchiki-sensei?" a student from the class asked.

"It does not concern you whether or not I'm related to her, but yes, I'm her brother," Byakuya said stonily as he gave a nod to Rukia. She could only smile meekly as eyes turned to her in awe.

As time passed by, Byakuya ended the lesson with an example of his work, "this is how you should do it. It's time for your next class, thank you class" he said as he left the room.

After he left, a group of girls went up to Rukia, "You never told us that you had a brother, Kuchiki-san."

"A HOT brother."

"Can you introduce him to me?"

Rukia was being ambushed by girls wanting to know more about her brother. Apparently, her brother had attracted a lot of attention from the girls in her class. After several attempts, she managed to get them to leave her alone after promising to give them Byakuya's number if they did.

"Looks like Byakuya have a fan club here too" Ichigo snickered, "That guy have a fan club everywhere he goes!"

"Just make sure that he isn't here when you say it, he will 'senbonzakura' you" Renji teased as Ichigo started looking around, sighing in relive when he made sure that Byakuya was not in sight.

"Come on, we have to get back to our seats, art is next" Rukia urged them as they walked back to their own seats.

"Hi! I'm Matsumuto-sensei and I'm your new art teacher!" Matsumuto said as walked into the class with Hitsugaya trailing behind her.

"Let's see, first assignment from me: 'What does art mean to you'. Best answer gets a special something from me" she said as she winked at the boys who were staring at her.

Almost immediately, the boys quickly started their work. "Well, it's weird to think of Matsumuto as a teacher, but she makes a good one, though." Renji said which Ichigo nodded in agreement.

'BEEEEEEEEP' a shrill ring that came from Hitsugaya's phone broke the silence of the classroom. "Sorry, I'm taking care of that right now" he said, before dashing out of class. Those who got the double meaning of his words nodded their heads, while the rest of the class wondered how it was weird that an elementary student would be taking care of. "Take care!" Matsumuto shouted after him.

Hitsugaya came back just as art lesson was over, walking towards Ichigo and Rukia, he said in a low voice, "Meet at the rooftop when school's over. There's a short briefing, remember to inform the others." "Got it," they said.

They had Dojo next, which no one except Tatsuki was looking forward for it. "I can't wait to kick some ass during dojo!"

As they walked into the dojo room, Ikkaku was already there but Yumichika was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on in class, grab a wooden stick and gather here in the front."Ikkaku said.

"Yumichika has decided not to attend this lesson as he said that 'the weather was not beautiful today' therefore, I'm your only instructor for today. And I'm in the mood for a demonstration or as you would say a 'sparring session'." Ikkaku smiled in glee as he looked around the class for his poor 'victim'.

'Not me. Not me. It won't be me 'Ichigo thought as he prayed silently that Ikkaku would not be able to spot him, even though the chances of Ikkaku calling another person other than him is highly doubtful.

"KUROSAKI! Why don't you give us a 'demonstration'?"Ikkaku said, breaking Ichigo's thoughts. "Just my luck" he mumbled as he walked to where the mat was.

"I haven't had a good fight in months since you left, Ichigo. I won't be holding back," Ikkaku smirked as he remembered their last fight in Soul Society.

"Don't worry, I'm not holding back either," Ichigo replied before dashing towards him.

The fight passed by like a blur, with the audience hearing only the clanging of the wooden stick. But the fight was ending soon as they had slowed down tremendously. With a final hit, Ichigo sent Ikkaku flying to the back of the class.

"Great fight, Ichigo. We should probably go to the nurse office to get our wounds 'fixed'" Ikkaku said as the class ended.

"Thanks Hanatarou, it fine now."Ichigo thanked Hanatarou as he bandaged his wounds for him. "We should go to the roof top now, the rest of them should be there now."

As they reached the roof top, the rest of them were already there. "How are your injuries, Ichigo?"Ikkaku asked. "It's fine, Inoue said that she will help me heal them later."

"Let's walk further, here is a little too crowded." Hitsugaya said.

"Now that everyone is here, we should start on our report," he continued, "Matsumuto, what did you find out?"

Matsumuto stepped out, "I have found out who were the missing students identity," she passed them a folder, "they seemed to have nothing that we should be highly aware of."

As everyone looked at the report, they agreed that there was nothing about the students that were special, except that they were friends.

Ichigo suddenly stopped, "Hey, I have never seen this door before in here. Right, Chad?" "Yeah, this door should be new, since I have not come here since we came back from Soul Society."

Ishida pushed his glasses higher, "That's about the time the people started disappearing! Maybe it is because of this door…"

"Shall we open it?" Matsumuto asked eagerly, her fingers already on the door handle. "Rangiku-san, we really …."

"I agree with Matsumuto, we should find out what that was making this people disappearing without a trace." Hitsugaya said.

Matsumuto smiled, she pushed the handle and opened the door. As everyone came into the room, checking for any evidence of the room that could give them clues. Matsumuto saw was a small red button that says 'push me'. Curiously, she pushed the button just as Hanatarou came up beside her, "Rangiku-san, It's dangerous to press…" but before he could utter another word, a white light blinded their eyes.

* * *

><p>Please do leave a review! All comments are appreciated:)<p> 


End file.
